heal me
by Kim Tae Hyun
Summary: pengorbanan seorang kakak demi mewujudkan mimpi adiknya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya demi sang adik tercinta. LAYHAN slight hunhan. selay(brothership)


Tittle : Heal Me

Author : Goon

Cast : All of Member EXO

Genre : Fantasi

NB : Ini baru teaser kalo bagus boleh kasih komen ntar aku akan terbitkan versi fullnya.

**Heal Me**

Bunga mawar yang semula berwarna kuning kini memudar tak seindah yang lalu. Bentuk tangkai tak sekokoh yang lalu. Tangan kecil putih itu perlahan meraih mawar itu dan mendekatkan mahkota bunga yang berwarna hitan itu dipermukaan hidungnya. Dengan mata terpejam ia berusaha kembali kemasa lalu dan merasakan kembali kehangatan yang lalu. Butiran air yang jatuh dari awan hitam membasahi tubuh namja berambut coklat. Butiran air yang jatuh membasahi bersamaan dengan butiran bening keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Na kwaenchana."

Ucap namja itu dengan suara sendu dan lirih.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menutup imajinasinya dari kisah yang lalu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu dan dengan rasa yang sama dengan yang dulu. Aku tak akan menghapus sosokmu dengan cepat karena aku yakin kamu akan kembali padaku."

Ucap namja rambut coklat itu dengan menatap bunga layu yang ada di genggamanya.

Namja pintar dan sangat menjadi idola banyak yeoja di sekolahnya tak cukup itu banyak namja yang tak kalah mengaguminya dan bahkan merasa iri akan wajah namja berambut coklat itu. Luhan sapaan nama yang diberikan di sekolahnya.

Ia memang merasakan banyak penindasan karena banyak yeoja yang merasa iri dengan kecantikanya dan tak jarang ia menjadi bullyan oleh para sonbaenya. Namun, sang pelindungnya telah pergi dan benar-benar pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Walau, ia sekarang mencoba untuk berani kekuatanya tak mampu membuat mereka jera.

"Geunyang hajima!"

Teriaknya ketika ia merasakan ada ancaman di sekitarnya dengaan nada tinggi.

"Percuma kamu berteriak dia tak akan mendengarkanmu. Dia sudah ada di kuburan. Sang pahlawan telah mati."

Olokan seorang temanya membuat telinganya merasa tak nyaman.

"HAJIMALHAGOOO!"

Teriak Luhan tepat ke arah muka temanya itu. Mencoba berani atau mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana hingga ia berani memukul namja yang mengolok-olok seseorang yang ia sayang. Ia memasang wajah yang menyeramkan hingga mngubah warna bola matanya menjadi merah mnyala.

"I-i-iiIggooo M-mwwwooyyyaaa?"

Namja yang baru saja dipukulnya itu melihat perubahan matanya yang sangat aneh.

Perlahan gigi taring Luhan memanjang hingga menyobek sedikit permukaan bibir kanannya dan mengeluarkan darah. Sikapnya berubah begitu pula dengan auranya yang semula biasa menjadi sangat menakutkan. Kedaan di sekitar Luhan menjadi sangat dingin dan penuh dengan rasa benci di sana.

"Ampuni kami!"

Namja itu berlutut dihadapan Luhan dan memohon ampun. Namun, transformasi yang terjadi pada Luhan tak mudah untuk dihapus begitu saja.

Tak lama dari arah belakang Luhan, terlihat namja tinggi menutup mata Luhan dan menariknya menjauh dari hadapan kumpulan namja tersebut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal gila dan jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu tentang hal ini. Jika, tersebar aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi kalian."

Ancam namja tersebut pada kumpulan yang akan menjadi korban keganasan Luhan tersebut.

"Ne, alguseubnida."

"Hyung! Sadarlah. Kwaenchana urneun yeogi isseo. Hyung kamu tidak sendiri."

Ucap salah seorang dongsaengnya Kai.

Sepertinya perasaan Luhan kembali walau tak membaik sepenuhnya. Kpergian orang yang ia yang beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya tak mampu mngontrol kkuatanya kembali. Emosi yang tak menentu memicu munculnya perubahan mndadak pada dirinya.

"Luhan bagaimana bisa kamu tak terkendali seperti ini?"

Tanya namja yang menariknya tadi dari situasi yang menegangkan tadi Kris.

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Luhn. I hanya terlihat menunduk dan mengepalkan kedu tanganya dengan kuat.

"Buang masa lalumu dan berikan mutiara beserta bunga busuk itu padaku."

Lanjut Kris dengan menjulurkan tangan kananya bermaksud meminta barang yang ia inginkan tadi.

"Mwoya?"

"Kamu menyimpan mutiara dan masa lalu yang terkubur di dalamnya."

"Aku tak akan pernah memberikanya padamu."

"Jangan membuatku harus memaksamu."

Dengan sedikit melakukan pemaksaan mata Kris put ikut berubah menjadi merah berkilau sama dengan Luhan sebelumnya.

Mata mereka saling berteemu dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat kesungguhan mereka mempertahankan keinginan maing-masing.

Kris mengumpulkan 8 orang merencanakan untuk mengambil mutiara itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Xiumin kamu harus siap melakukan hal ini bersama dengan Tao. Padukan kekuatan kalian berdua. Kai aku akan memberikanmu instruksi untuk memindahkan Luhan saat Xiumin dan Tao selesai. D.O pinjamkan kekuatanmu saat kita sampai di sana. Dan yang lain kalian tahu tugas masing-masing."

Instruksi Kris dengan cepat

"Apa harus dengan kekerasan? Dia teman kita."

Elak Xiumin memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ne, hyung. Luhan-hyung masih merasa sedih dengan kepergianya."

Tambah Baekhyun dengan nada membela Luhan.

"Aku tak memanggil Sehun, pasti kalian tahu alasanya."

Jawab Kris singkat.

"Hyung kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Luhan hyung."

Chanyeol menahan langkah kaki Kris dengan berdiri tepat di hadapanya.

"Sehun adalah garis keturunan darinya. Jadi, dia adalah satu-satunya kunci untuk menghidupkanya kembali. Chanyeol, percaya padaku. Aku tak akan menyakiti salah satu ari mereka. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan mereka dan menghapus kesalah pahaman diantara mereka."

Kris menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya.

Mereka bergerombol menemui dan menghadang langkah Luhan. Dengan wajah yang menantang Luhan memringiskan bibir kananya dan membuang ludahnya tepat di depan mata kumpulan tersebut.

"Hyung ikutlah kami."

Ajak Suho berusaha mendekat ke arah Luhan, namun belum sempat ia mendekat Luhan mengibaskan tanganya dan spontan tubuh Suho terpental karena kekuatan Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!"

Teriak Chanyeol dan spontan menyerang Luhan dengan api yang ada di tanganya. Namun, nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dari Suho. Ia terjatuh tepat di samping Suho.

"Luhan hajima!"

Teriak Xiumin mencoba membopong Suho.

"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian aku tak akan menyerahkan mutiara ini pada kalian. Ia masih bisa hidup lagi bukankah kamu tahu? Jadi, aku akan mengurus hal ini tanpa kalian."

Luhan berusaha menjauh dari mereka namun mengejutkan ia secara tiba-tiba tergeletak pingsan. Mereka berusaha memindahkan Luhan.

"Sudah biarkan aku yang menggendongnya dan Kai cepat pindahkan kami di sana."

Perintah Kris pada Kai.

"Ne, arraseo."

Swuugg~

Mereka menghilang dengan cepat dan menuju tempat dimana sangat sepi dan sunyi.

"Yang membuat Luhan pingsan adalah dia Lay."

Kris menunjuk batu nisan yang tertancap di depanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa?"

Tanya Suho.

"Karena mutiara Lay dapat berinteraksi dengan orang yang membawa mutiaranya. Segera panggil Sehun hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana untuk berbicara dengan Lay."

"Bagaimana bisa? Lay hyung sudah mati."

Chen terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kris.

Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Chen berikan padanya. Tak lama Kai kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan menjemput Sehun agar ikut berkumpul bersama dengan mereka.

Kai menemui Sehun dan memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Sehun pun ikut karena ia tak diberitahu sebelumnya kemana ia akan dibawa oleh Kai.

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu sedang sibuk?"

Bermaksud basa-basi untuk menghilangka rasa curiganya.

"Eodi?"

"Sudah ikut saja."

Kai merangkul Sehun dan menghilang ke tempat diamana Kris dan kawan-kawan berada.

Sehun terkejut melihat dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia mulai terlihat marah dan memutar badanya membelakangi nisan kakaknya.

"Sehun-ah kamu tahu bagaimana untuk berinteraksi dengan hyungmu?"

Kris mencoba meminta Sehun untuk membuka pintu komunikasi dengan Lay.

"Aku bisa, tapi jangan berharap aku akan membukanya walau kalian memintaku."

"Ini mutiara Lay hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin kami tanyakan padanya karena ada pesan yang belum sempat ia katakan pada kami dan bahkan kamu."

Jelas D.O pada Sehun dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Wae? Aku sangat membencinya tapi kenapa kalian meminta hal ini? Aku akan melakukan sekali ini dan jangan memintaku lagi untuk melakukan hal yang aku benci."

Sehun mengambil mutiara dari tangan D.O dan menjatuhkan tepat di kuburan Lay. Tak berapa lama

Criinngggg~

Terlihat sosok Lay berdiri di atas nisanya dengan baju putih casual.

"Maaf membuat kalian repot dan nae dongsaeng."

Sambutan Lay pada mereka dengan memberikan senyum salam pertemuan.

"Ini ulahmu bukan? Bangunkan dia dan jelaskan masalahmu agar dia tak meminta Sehun untuk menghidupkanmu. Karena itu membahayakan kekuatan kami."

Pinta Kris pada Lay.

"Arraseo, aku akan membangunkanya namun aku akan melumpuhkan tubuhnya agar dia tak bertindak lebih gila."

Lay mengangkat tanganya dan menunjuk ke arah Luhan. Tak berapa lama Luhan tersadar dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Annyeong Luhan hyung."

Sapa Lay pada Luhan yang baru saja bangun dari pingsanya.

"Lay-ya...!"

Luhan tak dapat menggerakan badanya ia hanya bisa tertidur di dalam pangkuan Kris dan melihat sosok orang yang ia sayang tengah muncul kembali ke kehidupanya.

"Sehun-ah gomawo."

Ucap Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku tak menghidupkanya aku hanya memanggil rohnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan."

Jelas Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan terrkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun dan perlahan terlihat butiran bening mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Uljima hyung. Jangan pernah membangkitkanku lagi. Karena akan terjadi musibah yang lebih dari ini."

Jelas Lay.

"Wae?"

"Aku akan menghapus ingatan Luhan hyung semua tentangku."

"Hajima!"

Pinta Xiumin pada Lay.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu. Sehun-ah kenapa kamu masih membenciku?"

"Kamu menghapus ingatanku diamasa lalu itu membuatku sangat marah."

"Apa kamu ingin melihat masa lalumu?"

"Geurom, aku ingin tahu kenangan masa lalu."

Lay memberikan ingatan masa lalu Sehun dan Lay pun memberikan semua penjelasan terhadap apa yang terjadi padanya.


End file.
